Left Behind
by VampireFan01
Summary: What happened between Alec and Magnus when Jace, Clary, and Simon went to the Seelie court.
***A/N: _I came up with this idea after Magnus said that Alec should stay in Jace's place while he goes to the Seelie court. I am new to this series so please do not judge me too harshly. After I read that part in the book, I wanted to write what may have happened between Alec and Magnus. This story is just a short one shot. Thank you!_ ***

* * *

 **Left Behind**

Alec hated staying behind. He could not help but worry about Jace and his sister. For a minute, the thought crossed his mind that Isabelle would be ok but that thought quickly vanished; neither she nor Jace would leave Clary or the mundane home, which was beyond him.

The feeling of Magnus' hands on his shoulders interrupted his thoughts. The tension and fear he was feeling seemed to vanish with his touch. "Are you ok," he asked.

"I don't like being left behind," Alec said turning to face him trying not to break the contact that made him feel better.

Magnus looked into his blue eyes and spoke, "you aren't being left behind, you are helping Jace prove his innocents and to find Valentine. You don't have to risk your life to be useful."

Alec did not know how he was being useful but Magnus' golden cat like eyes held no doubt, "thank you." His worry and doubt seemingly vanished. Magnus' golden cat's eyes held his in such a manner that it kept him frozen in place, unblinking.

Magnus moved his hand to the side of Alec's face. He leaned into the touch when there was a 'meow' from the floor between them, which cause them to pull apart. Magnus reached down and picked up Chairmen Meow. The cat squirmed for a minute in Magnus' arms then settled down.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a dish of cat food appeared in the kitchen. He put Chairmen Meow back on the floor and the cat wondered off into the kitchen. Magnus went to join Alec on the sofa. "What would you like to do," he asked as he sat down, his green silk dressing gown sprawled around him like a paper fan.

"It doesn't matter, what would you like to do?" Alec turned the question around in an innocent manner.

With a wave of his hand, a bowl of popcorn appeared on the table in front of them and the unplugged television illuminated and started to play a familiar theme, " _just sit right down and you will hear a tale a tale of a fateful trip that started from this tropic port aboard this tiny ship."_ Alec leaned forward a grabbed a handful of popcorn. He never cared for Gilligan's Island much; even for a comedy, it made no sense. For a three-hour tour, the Howell's brought all their money and Ginger brought her entire wardrobe.

He sat back against the golden cushions of the sofa and watched anyway. Magnus laughed at something that Gilligan did that caused the skipper to hit him on the head with his hat. He looked over Alec who appeared to be looking past the TV. "You don't like it do you?" He asked Alec wanting to make him feel comfortable.

Alec looked at him his eyes showing the concern he felt. "No, but it's ok." Magnus liked the complete unselfish nature that Alec had. He would risk his life for Jace and his sister. He didn't want to be the center of attention; he was Jace's parabatai and was happy. He didn't want more.

"What about Happy Days, it might be relatable." Magnus Joked referring to Jace and Alec as Richie and Fonzie in the Fonzie was cooler way.

"Like Bewitched," Alec smiled.

"She isn't as good as I am," Magnus grinned, his teeth shinning in the light coming from the window.

"Did you put that clause in the contract thinking of me," Alec changed the subject quickly. The thought crossed his mind and he wanted to know.

"You caught me," Magnus examined Alec's faces; he didn't seem angry or upset about it.

Alec was not upset about it. In fact, he felt important and wanted. He always felt needed, for demon hunting mostly, but never wanted. It was a nice change to be wanted, someone to choose him over Jace.

Out of nowhere, Alec grabbed Magnus closing the short distance between them. He kissed Magnus with the force of the emotions he was feeling. Magnus was caught off guard but it didn't take long for him to fully succumb to the kiss. He felt Alec's arms wrap around him as he tried to pull him in closer.

Alec pulled back, his eyes and mouth still shining from the kiss. He was still close enough to feel Magnus' breath on his neck, which made him feel like he was on fire. "Alexander," Magnus said his full name in a whisper. He reached his hand up cupped the side of Alec's face. Alec leaned into the touch.

Magnus leaned in and closed the slender gap that was left between them. The kiss was heated and passionate. Magnus ran his hands downs Alec's arms feeling his muscles there. He made his way to the belt loops of Alec's jeans pulling him closer. Alec's hands found their way underneath Magnus' shirt and stayed their exploring every inch of skin.

Somehow, Alec's shirt ended up on the floor. Magnus was lying on the couch and Alec was half on top of him, his hands exploring the muscles that made up Alec's back. Magnus' started to kiss the sensitive skin of Alec's neck. His kisses turned to bites, which sent fire raging through Alec. He tried to open his mouth and speak but his breath was caught in his throat. The only thing he could get out was a small pitched sound that almost sounded like a moan. Magnus took that as a good sign and continued.

Alec's breath came faster when a loud irritating ring echoed through the loft. Alec recognized it immediately as his phone; he sat up and dug it out of his pocket. The name on the screen read 'Jace'. He got up from the couch and opened his phone, "Jace," he answered hoping he didn't sound out of breath.

Magnus stayed were he was watching Alec pace in front of the window. He tried not to ease drop on Alec's conversation but he did hear him say, "blood and mundane." He wondered what trouble the nephilim and their single mundane counter part got into just going to the seelie court.

Alec closed his phone and walked back where Magnus was. He picked his shirt up off the floor and put it on. "Do you know where I can get some blood," Alec asked looking at him his blue eyes still shinning.

"The butcher shop, why?" Magnus asked getting up.

"The mundane got himself turned into a vampire, they are at the cemetery."

"Let's go," Magnus gave Alec a smile. He waved his hand and blood appeared on the coffee table.

"You don't have to go," Alec said hoping he didn't listen.

"I've never seen a vampire rise," He snapped his fingers and he was dressed ready to leave.

"Thank you," Alec said quietly as they left Magnus's building. Maybe being left behind wasn't so bad.

* * *

*** _I am sorry for any mistakes that might have slipped through my check. Hope you enjoyed it though._


End file.
